Leeches
by the-middle-earth-muggle
Summary: Twilight re-written with an X-Men twist. Rogue moves to Forks in hopes of escaping her past and starting a new. This is her chance to re-invent herself, and she plans on taking full advantage of it. But she quickly learns that the past is a part of you; a part that can never be left behind.
1. Summary

Summary:

Twilight re-written with an X-Men twist. Rogue moves to Forks in hopes of escaping her past and starting a new. This is her chance to re-invent herself, and she plans on taking full advantage of it. But she quickly learns that the past is a part of you; a part that can never be left behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Set after The Last Stand.

Rogue's point of view.

Chapter one: Goodbye

A new start.

That's all I needed, all I craved. Things had changed here at the mansion.

Everyone I once cared for was no longer a major part of my life. John was dead, Kitty betrayed our friendship, and Bobby had chosen Kitty over me. A year ago I wouldn't be upset with him for doing so, but I took the cure.

I did it for us.

I did it so we could be close, and yet I still wasn't enough.

That doesn't bother me much anymore. It's more of a distant and pained memory that resurfaces ever so slightly when I see the two together, but it's not crippling – especially with Kurt and Warren to keep me distracted.

They moved into the mansion just when everyone was healing from the great losses we had faced. We were an odd trio, to say the least. I was the loner of the mansion, the one Magneto got to. The one who didn't stand with the X-Men when they needed me most. The girl who took the cure, but was still to be feared. I was still the Rogue.

Kurt was the goof-ball. When he had first moved in everyone was terrified of him, the children especially. But with his overly jovial personality, the children warmed up to him quickly. The teens were another story. Not many students here with significant physical mutations are accepted, and they often leave within a few months of arriving. But Kurt was an optimist – nothing could bring him down.

Then there was Warren. He was quite the star at the mansion. Every girl tripped over themselves to talk to him. Every guy glared in envy. He was the A-list celebrity of Xavier's Institute, in fact, he was fairly famous in the public as well. In the past year or so, after having won his father over that not all mutants were so bad, Warren and his father were working as mutant activists. Well, in Warren's spare time. Despite the seemingly importance of his job it took a back-seat to him simply having fun - entertaining himself however he pleased.

The hottie, the clown, and the abomination. That was us. The infamous (and surprising) trio.

I had just finished packing and opened my door, only to be met by the faces of Warren and Kurt. They had surprised me, and it seems I had surprised them as well. Not by my opening the door before they could knock, but by the duffel bag in my hand.

"Going somewhere?" Warren questioned, his eyes travelling from me to my duffel bag and back again.

I ignored his question despite the knowledge that I wouldn't be able to avoid it for long, or possibly at all. "What're you guys doing here?" I questioned, keeping my voice casual as I slipped past them and out of my near empty room, closing the door behind me.

I could tell Warren was about to respond, aggravation clear on his face. Lucky for me Kurt spoke up then, saving me from Warren's growing anger. "Where are you going, Rogue-y?" He asked, his curiosity almost superior to his heavy German accent.

I couldn't look at his face. Kurt was sensitive, even the slightest thing would set off his emotions. And I never thought I'd be the one to do so. I started to walk so I didn't have to look at either of the two.

"I'm going on a trip." I replied, my own accent growing slightly thicker, as it did whenever I was nervous or upset.

"Where?" Warren asked, his voice unamused. I gave a small sigh, turning a corner as I made my way towards the doors of the mansion. "I'm going to Washington... Forks, Washington." I heard a scoff come from him; I knew he didn't approve of me having any relationship with my father, but I ignored that fact. Yes, he left when I was young but he didn't leave me. He left my mother – as I imagine any sane person would have. She was an angry person and it was draining to be around such a negative being.

"For how long?" Kurt questioned, sadness already extricating in his tone.

I flinched internally. I wanted nothing more than to run away from this situation, but I was running away from everything else. I owed it to them to give them some answers.

"I don't know… awhile." I answered, finally making it to the doors.

My hand reached out to open the door then, only to be startled back as I heard a familiar noise behind me. I turned to see a small cloud of smoke next to an angered Warren, and let out a small sigh as I heard the noise behind me. I turned slowly to meet a near teary-eyed Kurt.

"You can't go!" He insisted.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I have to." I started, a knot seeming to form in my chest. I hadn't imagined it would be this hard to say goodbye. In fact, I hadn't planned on saying goodbye at all if they hadn't shown up at my door. "I promise I'll come and visit." I offered with a small and sad smile.

"Let the girl go," A calm voice demanded, coming up from behind us. I turned the see Storm approaching Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder was she was next to him. "It's not fair." Kurt responded, his usually gentle face growing hard and aggravated, much like Warren's. "Kurt, do you have any clothes from when you were a child?" Storm questioned.

Kurt's face changed from anger to confusion in less than a second. If it weren't for the circumstances I'm sure Warren and I would've chuckled at his expression. "No," he replied, his eyes on me as he spoke. I saw something in his eyes at that moment. What it was I'm not sure, but it was something I had never seen before; that put worry in me.

"Why not?" the dark-skinned woman continued.

"Because they don't fit."

"But there was good money spent on those clothes."

"Yes," he replied, his voice going nearly monotone.

"And that's not fair, is it?" She asked, looking to Kurt.

"What's your point?" Warren demanded.

I turned towards Warren, having almost forgotten he was there. He had kept so quiet until now. Storm looked to him, her hand falling from Kurt's shoulder.

"My point is every person grows out of things. It might not be fair, but you can't stop it from happening. Perhaps Rogue has grown out needing us." She answered. "Do you understand?" She asked, directing her small question to no one in particular.

"That's bullshit." I heard Kurt say, and before I was fully turned in his direction he was gone.

I was shocked. I didn't have any problems with cursing, hell, I wasn't an angel in that department. But I had never heard him curse. In my mind, he had been incapable of doing so. To him that was a sin. How this had pushed him over the edge to the point committing an act that he would never have done, I didn't know. But I felt damn guilty about it. However, I didn't have much time to ponder on it, as my thoughts were interrupted by Storm's voice.

"Now child, if you need anything – anything at all – I do expect you to call, alright?" I nodded, and she embraced me in a hug. I returned the hug, but I felt a tingle in my skin then, but it disappeared nearly as soon as it had shown up. It felt very familiar, and that panicked me. As I pulled back from the hug I dismissed the thought. If that tingle was what I thought it was, Storm would be on the ground out cold. Chances are it was simply the stress of things getting to me. But still, she did look a bit more tired than I she had moments ago.

She started off in her direction, preventing me from commenting on her apparent weariness. She stopped only for a moment next to Warren. "Be nice," She practically whispered before she was off, returning to the duties of running the mansion.

Warren and I were alone, and I looked down for a long moment before I looked back to him. He took a step towards me, giving a small and emotionless smirk. He was still upset, that much was obvious, but he was accepting.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No," I replied honestly. "I'll be back if it doesn't work out."

"What if Logan comes back?" Warren insisted, almost fishing for reasons for me to stay. I flinched a bit at Logan's name. Our relationship was non-existent now, and the memories of what used to be only caused anger in me. Logan left after Jean's death. He didn't say goodbye, he didn't care. I suppose that's where I learned my ways; the only difference? He was far better at slipping away unseen than I was.

"He won't." I answered. He didn't respond for the longest moment, we simply stared at one another for what seemed like a century. "Tell Kurt I'm sorry." I said softly, turning towards the door, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled into Warren's embrace.

"You better call," He demanded, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I will." I assured him, pulling back from the embrace. I stood on my tiptoes, placing a small quick kiss on his cheek before I turned opened the doors, turning around halfway to offer him a small wave before I stepped out of the mansion. I shut the large doors behind me, shutting away my past at the same time.


End file.
